


A Tale of Happier Times

by LiotusWrites



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Not to be taken seriously, Slice of Life, UmBRUH, baby noctis shenanigans, birds and the bees talk, certain plot points not proven canon, cor tries, much - Freeform, noctis the offspring, papa regis and his parenting, plot speculation, pre-release fic, somewhat of a crack fic, there is no darkness or sadness here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiotusWrites/pseuds/LiotusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cor Leonis tries to keep up as King Regis goes about his duty as a single father, but with Noctis being the troublesome baby that he is - nevermind the King himself - no day is ever dull in the Lucis household. This is a collection of silly (and very short) shenanigans about the royal life and experiences of the ffxv characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea that has been nagging me the day i saw that trailer of King Regis being kind of a cool dad. I want more of it, seriously.
> 
> I make nothing off this nor own anything.

King Regis had always been a kind man and loving father - he was almost in a way, selfless. He never liked giving the royal staff too much trouble, he was always simple and considerate in the way he spoke and conducted about his domestic routine. Hardly left a mess or complained otherwise, always silent and passing by without a trace. Very unlike the previous monarch.

But as a King and ruler of the vast kingdom of Lucis, Regis was of course a different element in the royal Court altogether. He gave his enemies no quarter, never allowed them to sway him or taint his image. He was a firm but fair judge for his citizens and members of parliament where necessary, and not once did he ever fail to attend the brain numbing job of overseeing the negotiation of the yearly budget.

Cor Leonis, the Kings retainer, head of the family guard and long time companion feared much would change after Prince Noctis was born. Even more so when the Lady Caelum passed away days after.

But he didn't. And in a way Cor respected him in this aspect more than any other warrior he had ever faced; to summon the courage to not falter for a single day, all for the love of his newborn son. Cor thoroughly believed that reason alone may be why he would never surpass his King - courage in everyday life.

But still, he didn't mind. He was content enough to serve by this curious family's side. And more importantly, keep them out of trouble whenever possible.

But that task would never be easy. King Regis was a loose cannon in his own way, and the infant Noctis even more so. Over the next two decades, no one could say he didn't at least try.

Here are a few of their stories...

~~~  


Cor Leonis practically had to jog down the hallway to keep up with Regis as he marched with stubborn pride towards the meeting room. His offspring carried safely in his arms. “My King. This is unnecessary, I can always arrange for a wet nurse to lull the young Prince to rest while you reside over the meeting.”

The King shook his head, finding the idea of leaving his son for a mere hour preposterous. “Nonsense, Leo. I will not shun the important tasks of parenthood. Besides, babies must rest after they have eaten and been burped. Noctis has already burped.”

With a groan, Cor pleaded. “Then please, reconsider _this_ ,” Cor waved his hand to the small retinue of maids carrying a fold-out rocking cradle, blankets, and a big blue baby bag. No one seemed to hold a single complaint or think anything seemed slightly unusual.

But this was utterly, and absolutely ridiculous. The inner members of the King's royal parliament would not take Regis seriously if he is tending to his son with an army of maids at his side. Let alone an infant in the chambers. This was _madness_.

“My lord, then at least leave the maids behind and...” Cor swallowed. Hard. Knowing full well what he had to do in order to save them all some face. “Allow me to do it.”

Regis paused for a moment, raising a brow in surprise at the suggestion. Thankfully though, he considered the other man's words. “Hmm, perhaps this is a little....much.”

“Yes. It is.”

The King nodded, “Alright, Just the cradle. “

“Yes, just the cradle.” And with that, Cor shooed off the maids from the hall. Revelling in this small victory.

He carried the fold-out cradle in one hand until they finally entered the royal meeting chambers in all it's glory. The chamber itself was a testament to the architectural talent in Lucis; it's tall sweeping columns and intricate stone and marble detailing at the base of the pillars, all in unison with the long space of the hall and it's many stained glass windows.  

There was a hush that fell as the politicians all having served by the Kings side for years - immediately went silent mid chatter. They cautiously took their seats as the King entered without a word of explanation. Cor wanted the ground to swallow him whole as they chuckled at the great Immortal Shogun, carrying about a fold-out baby crib behind the King.

“I had no idea it was take your infant to work day.” Came a thinly veiled insult from one of the pinstripe suited men, followed by anxious and uncertain laughter.

King Regis finally sat at the head of the marble table and snapped his fingers. Cor quickly set up the crib - with mild difficulty - and let the King Place the swaddled baby within.

With his brow furrowed in deep grievous offense he suddenly barked, “It will be from now on if you cannot contain your unbidden opinion. Or should I _order_ each and every one of you to feed my son and change his nappy during our meetings since you find this necessary display of parenthood so amusing?” his grand voice echoing off the walls. Rendering all silent.

The men of the chamber awkwardly cleared their throats which was followed by apologies. It had to be enough for now.

“Then it is settled. My son will accompany me during these meeting if he is to excel at state craft, and you will treat him as my equal regardless of age. I will hear no more complaint about this from now on, am I clear?”

They all bowed their heads, expressions the epitome of obedience and respect. “Your word is rule, King Regis.” they said in unison.

“Good. Now, where shall we-”

Suddenly a shrill cry came from the crib, cutting the King off mid sentence. He sighed deeply. Cor hoped that maybe it was a sign to order them both out for everyone's sake.

But the King held his head high as if nothing was amiss, and continued. “Now I believe there has been a major issue with the rail network currently in development, what is the issue Senator Seamus?”

The Senator didn't know if he should try to raise his voice to overpower the crying baby or wait for it to calm down. But the King simply reached out to the crib beside him and began rocking it, humming a solemn but calming tune as he did so.

The baby liked this, and quickly quietened his screaming down to a low gurgle.

“Please proceed Seamus.” The King continued humming.

“Well, the uh, issue has been raised by the lobbyist Mr L-”

It was here Cor tuned out, finally allowing himself to let go of the tension built up in his shoulders. It looks like the first day of the meeting had been _somewhat_ of a success, they still respect their King and fear him equally if they spoke out about the Prince. It would have to do.

Now if only the King would stop humming his merry tune; Cor might just stand a chance at keeping himself awake.  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image a cute chubby squishy baby Noctis. Now Imagine him jiggling about!

A dreary wet Friday evening cast over the crown city of Insomnia. The King was due to take Noctis out on his first birthday to see a grand fireworks display put on by the army at the city centre – yet no one was ready as the hours ticked by. Regis outright refused to leave the palace with his son out of worry he might not be able to hold him throughout the entire night, let alone the rain and safety hazards that accompanied going outside with a small infant.

Yet again with an exasperated sigh, Cor had to find some way of getting the King to attend this extremely important public event, many reputations were on the line this evening, and Regis couldn't care less. Parenthood was affecting the King in strange ways.

So they opted to strap baby Noctis onto the Kings chest using one those baby carrier things.

But of course. Nothing was never as it seemed.

This was no ordinary baby carrier.

This was the 'Snugli' line of Cradle-The-Infantino BTX 5000 with organic black hypo-allergenic cotton mesh that was coated with water-fast material. It was specially designed to keep the wet and cold out, and the warm and fuzzy in. It also had a sleek blue back-line for extra limb movement and was fastened tightly to the small reinforced seat that held the baby; the seat itself is capable of withstanding up to an equivalent of fifty kilos of external force if need be. Cor had it additionally customised by adding bullet proof material to the front and back of the carrier, plus commissioning a few custom pistols and holders at the side as well as some nifty extra rounds hidden away at the straps for emergency.

He thought adding a GPS and a few runes to boost magic use was a bit much. But the King was very satisfied nonetheless, finally agreeing to make preparations to leave the palace.

Armed with the baby bag - something the King refused to let Cor 'upgrade' - they quietly sat together during the car ride into the city. The ride was smooth and uneventful and the patter of rain against the roof was a comforting noise to fill the silence. Noctis contently sucked on his pacifier as his wide eyes took in the beauty of the city he was destined to rule in time.

The peace came to an end when the car slowed to a stop in front of one of the more esteemed hotels that overlooked the grandest park in the city. An entire entourage of military and political officials, eager citizens, and a plethora of media reporters and cameras awaited them at the entrance.

The loud sounds of constant chatter and excitement could be heard through the car. It was, after all, the young Prince's first public appearance. (Regis had initially been banned from going anywhere near a window to hold the baby above his head to let the entire city see the naked thing he was so proud of).

The car door opened. And Regis fluidly stepped out into the rain and right beneath an umbrella that Cor had so smoothly opened with quicksilver speed.

The flashes of cameras and the intrusive sounds of the military men trying to guide the King inside before people got too excited, suddenly rained down upon them. Noctis didn't seem to like this at all, he began whimpering and turning his head at the loud noises, alarmed at being surrounded by so many people.

Cor began to consider this too intently; the little offspring's instincts were already being fine tuned in this environment, being surrounded like this would be dangerous. They should have taken the helicopter instead.

Soon enough they made it inside and safely into a grand viewing room at the very top floor where food, drinks and plenty of political company awaited. Everyone was eager to meet the new crown Prince who had been hidden away from most for an entire year, and the pile of gifts brought by all to honour him ranged from small and humble to outrageously lavish. Heck, someone even gifted a state of the art motorcycle for when the Prince was old enough to ride it. All of it was piled up and stored within a cordoned off area of the room.

Noctis liked the change in noise as the sound of soft classical music played by the band greeted them. He delightfully squeaked and bounced in his water, bullet and force proof seat with arms and legs flailing about freely, excited for the night ahead.

The benefit of the new baby carrier became immediately apparent. King Regis visibly relaxed knowing that all he had to do is look down to see his son was still there with him safely. Now that his hands were free, he could attend to minor state matters with a delicate glass in one hand and a plate of appetisers with the other. Though, the sight of the great King in all his regality coupled with a curious baby at his chest was...amusing for some. 

At various points in the evening where Regis leaned over the buffet trail to fill his plate with snacks, Noctis used his baby hands to try and steal a few pastries that were decorated with lovely coloured icing, though he never tried to eat them, he liked making a big mess. The Prince also seemed most fond of the chocolate fountain at the centre of the dessert table, he squealed in anger whenever his father strayed too far for him to watch the sloppy goop just glide in an endless cycle.

The highlight of the evening was when Noctis outright reached out and grabbed a fist full of prawns to chew on. But as soon as he spat out his pacifier to put the crustaceans in his mouth, he suddenly began crying and outright threw it into the face of a lady who was apparently too close to his father for comfort.

There was a lot of apologising by everyone - for some reason - after that. The lady too, stayed well away from them the rest of the evening.

Cor placed a thoughtful hand on his chin. Yes, the offspring's instincts were cunning for an infant of one year. With the right training and exposure to the cities grand crystal, he will grow strong indeed.

After a good hour of socialising, mingling - non of which Cor wanted any part of - and having Noctis fed to keep him from trying to steal tid bits from everyone's plate, the sky was dark enough for the show to begin. Even the rain took the cue to stop.

The entire far fall was nothing but clear glass, and in the distance they could see the thousands who turned out to even get a chance to see the young Prince. The park ahead was also full of spectators relaxing in their evening wear and waiting in excitement.

The lights dimmed, and every one in the room took their seats to await the start of the show.

Finally, the first of the rainbow lights began to set the night sky alight.

Cor would never admit it but, the beautiful mesmerised eyes of the young Prince as he watched the exploding light seemed to have been worth all the effort earlier in the day, for now, he could relax.

And they all comfortably sat back and enjoyed the show.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Regis is so very slightly OOC for reasons...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! I COULDNT HELP IT! This chapter is very Regis-centric with a generous side helping of Cor in it - BUT - it also features someone new this time around.
> 
> Double post though. Booyah!?

 

It came as a surprise to Regis when he suddenly penned his signature on the wood of his desk. Everything was finally dealt with, all the papers done, files sorted and emails tended to.

It left Regis with an odd sense of emptiness. When was the last time he had finished his work when the sun was still shining bright outside?

There was no other meeting to attend to, no public events that required his presence, or even city officials that needed his direction.

It was a rare day indeed.

Even after finding more things to do; looking over a few documents that needed signing, and a report of the treasury that needed a careful read, and making extra phone calls in preparation for tomorrow - it barely took up any more of his time.

He looked to the clock on his computer.

Noctis would still be upstairs in the classroom, being in the middle of his weekend creative arts lesson he took with Prompto. The lively yet cheeky golden haired boy was always trailing behind the prince. Now that it was mentioned, Prompto was becoming a frequent visitor to the household since the day he was smuggled into the chauffeurs car, and then into the palace when Noctis was being picked up from school.

It single handedly caused the biggest security scare to date. Cor was the first to realise that someone had been in the boot of the car, and given that the prince had been extremely quiet in his room...well, one can imagine how that scenario likely went (the door was the only thing that needed replacing, thankfully). Though everyone soon realised that the unknown intruder was actually just a little boy the prince brought back with him.

As it turned out, Noctis was the mastermind behind it all. He was desperate for company outside the single day he went to school - it was then Regis realised his son needed companionship aside from the constant presence of adults that came with being homeschooled. So he got his wish in the end, and was sent to school for a full five days a week.

As for Prompto; Regis tolerated him, Cor outright loathed him, and Noctis loved him. It was doing good for his son to be socialising, so nobody really complained about the trouble he left behind. They were just children, after all.

Tired of sitting down and staring at the computer, Regis decided to use his free time to take a walk. Perhaps he could catch up on some reading on the advancements of crystal technology he was delivered last week. He could do it with a nice glass of fine whiskey with his feet kicked up on the library desk.

He really like this idea.

The thought of sitting back and letting his shoulders just soak in the relaxing solitude suddenly drove him into a speedy pace through the palace. Guards saluted him in his wake as he made his way downstairs. His sense of urgency suddenly rose as the horrible thought that something might come up in the last minute nearly made him burst through the library and barricade the doors.

But he was more sensible than that.

The lock was simply popped in place and a text message was sent to his advisors saying he is not to be disturbed until dinner.

It was nostalgic yet glorious. The smell of leather and books in his old personal space, the perfect lighting and the vast columns of bookshelves reaching high into the second floor. He hardly spent any time here any more since Noctis had been born, just living day by day on an endless cycle can make one forget what it felt like to just stop and smell the books.

He opened the cabinet and selected the driest of his vintage collection of whiskey, and topping his glass with a generous helping of ice he poured the liquor over it. Regis eagerly grabbed the research papers sitting at his old desk and made his way to the second floor, kicking back on one of the two reclining leather seats.

Ah, yes. This was nice. Perhaps if he had time during the week he'd take Noctis in here and read to him - without the whiskey of course. And Prompto.

As for the research papers he was sent, the contents were rather promising. The scientific division of parliament were making headway on improving the magic barrier that cloaked the city, effectively reducing the strain it had on the crystal and improving its energy efficiency. It was all rather fascinating how a little science can help the nature of magic come a long way in such a short time. He could only imagine how far it would go by the time Noctis was his age.

It was some time before something didn't feel quite right.

He had just finished the last page when he felt the air change, it felt different, smelt different, nothing unpleasant - just different. But there was the faint prickle of the hairs standing at the back of his neck. Regis cautiously turned to look behind his chair towards the main doors.

In fact, the more he honed his instincts the more he sensed the distinct cologne of-

When he turned back Regis jolted in his seat, ice making the glass ring in protest.

“By the goddess, Leo!” The King snapped.

Cor was standing there in front of him as straight and stoic as he ever was. Despite the man's size and bearing, he moved like a phantom. His arms were crossed, and by the tightness of his expression was a little worn out by whatever duty he had today.

He said, “My men said you came here, but the door was locked. So I was concerned.”

_Hmm_. Curiously, Regis took another look at the doors. They were still locked and shut.

“How...did you happen to get inside, then?”

“I found a way.” Was all of the answer he was willing to give.

Regis thought it better not to prod any further. Cor was always a fierce yet solitary character, and he was glad he had the man's unwavering loyalty rather than simple obedience. Power of the crystal or not, Cor could do some serious damage to him if he wanted. But he never did. And he never will.

Regis chuckled, and Cor was visibly taken aback.

The King sighed, getting up from his seat. “Sit, Leo, let me fix you something.”

“I just came to deliver the report about the incident yesterday.”

“What? The accidental fire in the first floor? It can wait. Take a seat.”

He started, “I really must get back to work, my Lord.”

“You intruded on a private moment of mine. Now you will join me in it. Take a seat.” Regis ordered.

He heard the man sigh and reluctantly sit down as Regis descended the stairs. He returned a few moments later after fixing up another drink, as well as recklessly topping up his own empty glass.

Regis knows he will feel a little woozy later, but what's life without a little whimsy.

“You look as if I am making you do this against your will.”

Cor actually chuckled at that, but willingly took the glass handed to him. Regis settled back into his chair. Papers now read and set aside.

There was a prolonged silence where they sat side by side in mutual comfort, each simply enjoying the warm burn the alcohol left as it trailed down. Cor, it seemed, finally leaned into the backrest.

“Time passes quickly, doesn't it....” said the ex-General.

It was less a question and more of a loose thought. Regis nodded, allowing one of his own to fall free. “They grow up so fast.”

“He's five, isn't he?”

“Yes.”

“Hmph, feels like we were both brats just yesterday. Now you have one of your own.”

The more Regis brought attention to his own memories the more he realised how vivid they still remained. He can still remember the palace when he himself was a Prince; the harshness of his fathers gaze, the warm fire crackling at the hearth, the power of the crystal coursing through his veins more strongly in his youth. There is a lot his son is yet to experience, and Regis was glad in simply knowing he will be a part of the boys future. 

And yet he suddenly looked at the man beside him; contently swirling the brown liquor about the ice. Cor may have meant nothing of the statement, but truth be told, neither of them were getting any younger.

Regis pried, “I trust everything is in order as head of the palace guard?”

“Yes. It is...quieter. No terrorists plots to thwart, no national security briefings to give, no one to really fight.”

“Would you prefer to return to your previous position as General?”

Cor froze and stared at Regis. Very much thinking that he had just made a mistake.

“No, my Lord. Forgive me, I was not voicing any discontent.”

And just like that Cor retreated back into the ever present order of hierarchy he controlled himself with, his shoulders visibly tensing. Though he wasn't really upset, more aware of where he was and who it was he was speaking to.

The King nodded, “I see. But you are aware that your duty to me has been well and thoroughly fulfilled. You may leave any time you wish...for family or personal reasons. I will hold nothing against you.”

Regis wasn't sure where all of this sudden concern for the man was coming from. There really wasn't a time where Cor _hadn't_ been around, he still remembered the grumpy teenager he bumped into during his military days, always wearing a perpetually pissed off expression. Yet always alone at his side. 

Either way, maybe it was just the fact that being a parent put life itself into a frighteningly new perspective. He was happy. Yet how could he be sure Cor was too?

The man in question seemed to ponder the King's words for only a moment, he then let out a small smile.

“There is nowhere I'd rather be than here.”

If that is how it was meant to be, the King asked no further. Regis finished off his drink. But before he could say anything else, this calm atmosphere that grew with the company of a friend was suddenly shattered like glass against the floor.

There was a sudden commotion outside followed by a _lot_ of yelling.

The King didn't even have time to make it to the stairs by the time Cor had already jumped down. He flung the doors open to investigate what was going on, and by the time Regis had reached his side Cor was standing there, looking very displeased.

“What is it?!” the King barked.

He just pointed at the end of the hall.

And there, clothing and face covered in paint and hair in clumps, was Noctis carrying his new playmate, Prompto, on his back. The Prince was running about the palace at a speed five year olds should not be able to legally posses.

Prompto cried out, “Fasta! Fasta!”

They zipped past the library entrance just as a team of nannies and guards pitifully gave chase, all pausing to profusely apologise to the King as they did so.

Regis pinched the bridge of his nose.

Cor said, “Regis, I most certainly don't have plans nor a desire to start a family of my own, if that is what you were inferring.”

“Well, your lose.” remarked the King.

A happy squeal echoed off the walls of the sunny palace, and the small children dodged the grips of the adults before making a final break for it and disappearing downstairs. Cor grinned.

“...Clearly.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes, you have no idea how many times I rewrote this cause the sexual tension just kept creeping back into the original draft, I s2g Cor don't sneak into locked rooms where there's a single man inside, people may get the WRONG IDEA


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of ran out of ideas for baby Noctis adventures so I'm climbing up the age ladder a little bit.

Here they were again, in the meeting room. Though thankfully the days where Cor was obligated to haul around the Prince's cradle were all but gone.

Nowadays he was carrying the six year old's lego box for him. King's orders, in case anyone asked.

They entered the meeting room where everyone was now accustomed to the young boys presence, they greeted him with the same eagerness as their King - thankfully. Regis was already sitting at the head of the table.

Cor simply set the boys box beside the man, not really caring when Noctis scowled at him for not lifting him up and setting him ontop as well. Instead, the seat next to the King had been left empty for the small boy to slowly, but surely climb up on his own and settle himself beside his box.

A few more men arrive, and the meeting commenced as usual.

As the men debated and discussed Noctis quietly sat, building whatever he wanted with his lego, always looking at the pieces intuitively before jamming them together. If it didn't work, he'd jam them harder. It was actually a nice change for Cor, normally, he would have to keep the young boy from running around the hall like a bat out of hell chasing after a bouncy beach ball. It was good to just lean back and simply note the proceedings.

But it didn't last long.

Cor's ears picked up as the conversation got heated. There was a particular delegate visiting Insomnia, and that delegate was Idola Aldercapt. He was always a vocal and rather serious man in matters of foreign affairs, but this time he was furious with Regis and his lack of inaction, given that a civil war was occurring in a city that lay right at the edge of the Lucis and Nifelheim border.

“We should suppress the military force immediately, before it can even spreads to our own nations. They might want to come after our crystals!”

“I understand, but I believe the city has things under control, they do not wish for our interference, only that we continue to support them in the military sector. Have faith in our neighbours.”

Idola shook his head, “If they crush that resistance who's to say they won't build enough strength to come after us. We should amass and make them submit and -”

Regis said, “I think enough has been said about this, Sir. Tell your emperor we will not engage.”

“You dismiss this so easily! I have just about had enough of-”

Now here was Cor's mistake.

Number one: he wasn't watching Noctis. He was too busy watching the delegates guards every movement, waiting for the first sign of the attack he must prevent. Palms tingling with the beginnings of a sword summon.

Number two: He wasn't watching Noctis.

Number three: _He wasn't watching Noctis._

The boy had stopped playing with his lego for some time and was eyeing Idola with bright angry eyes. The sneer on his face enough to rival his own fathers as Idola began ranting at the King.

And it was too late for Cor to do anything. It all happened in slow motion as he took the first step towards the prince.

Noctis screamed out, “DADDY SAID NO!”

And the boy suddenly flung his entire lego box right into the face of Idola, the inhumane force enough to throw the man backwards out of his seat. His legs comically following after as he cried out in shock. The box landed on top of him and spilled it's contents all over the floor.

Cor froze mid stride, mouth hanging open in dismay.

Etro, all that is divine; he flung himself forward in the last few paces as if the fate of the world depended on it. Snatching the tail of the boys coat just as he was about to dive after his box with a war cry.

The room was silent for a moment, save for the savage growling of the prince, struggling to break free of the mysterious hand that's stopping him dishing out good old fashioned Lucii justice.

But all it took was Regis to suddenly throw his head back in a howl of laughter for everyone else to allow themselves to join in. Idola deliriously got to his feet, staggering as he did so into the hands of his guard.

Regis quickly calmed himself. “I believe the Prince has spoken. Will we hear more of this, Idola?”

Still in shock but none the less terrified, he quickly shook his head and settled back in his seat. Nervously shifting over a few inches away from Noctis' snapping jaws.

Cor didn't want to think about how the King will probably make him clean up the lego mess later. Though he took solace in hoping the boy _might_ be in for a spanking afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue the Jaws theme* hah, take that Idola, you shit.


	5. Chapter 5

“Now now Noctis, are you going to greet our guests with such a sour face?” King Regis placed a hand below the young prince's chin and gently lifted up his head to face him. Noctis stubbornly crossed his little arms, pouting at his father and dressed in his child sized suit and tie.

The palace had been a hive of busy bodies since yesterday; the maids worked overtime, the cooks ran in and out of the kitchens, palace attendants scuttled back and forth between phone calls and the guards made last minute perimeter checks. The royal family of Tenebrae was visiting Insomnia today, and they would be staying at the royal palace. It had been a plan in motion for nearly three months now, but just like anything else, the last minutes are always hectic.

“I wanna go to my room and play.” he muttered.

“Then everyone will think about how rude the prince of Lucis is to his guests. Is that an example you should be setting?”

He looked at his father defiantly, “I don't care.”

“That back chat has earned you a one week ban from the play room.” The King said firmly.

The boys eyes suddenly widened and tears welled up in those bright orbs as he gave a soft whimper. Regis nearly gave in at the sight, but a guard came into the foyer to announce that the Fleuret's have arrived.

The exchange was pleasant, the Fleuret's were a large family with whom the Caelum's had long lasting relations with, so little about business was spoken of. It was good to catch up with some old friends, and everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Though Noctis was still trying not to cry as he clutched at his fathers leg, giving it a vengeful yank to ensure he was not forgotten whilst the adults walked over to the royal lounge to talk and laugh.

An idea sparked in the King's mind, a brilliant solution that he hoped would work. He grinned mid conversation and casually said, “I believe my son has been eager to meet your daughter.”

Old man Fleuret looked down and around before calling out for his missing daughter. On queue a tiny blonde girl emerged from behind her father, and with the brightest smile ran up to the King and bowed. Regis felt the tiny fist clutching his leg tighten.

“I'm Luna Fry-a-knox Fleuret. Pleased to meet you Mr King!” She chirped.

Her father cleared his throat, and she gasped in response, “I-I mean Mr King of Lights!”

Regis smiled, “Close enough.”

He looked down at Noctis who was eyeing the girl curiously, though still trying to hide behind his father - just in case. “Now Noctis, would you like to show Luna your play room?”

The Prince looked up at his father, and in a soft voice said, “R-Really?”

He nodded. Almost too quickly the boy scampered off, grabbing the young girls wrist and running off with her towards the stairs, closely trailed by the guards.

ooOoo

The evening finally rolled about, and after the grand banquet was over and done with everyone was more than ready for bed at this hour, the noise in the palace finally died down as everyone settled.

Sitting alone quietly in his room Regis lit up a cigar and finally looking over a few neglected documents. There came a soft, almost inaudible knock at the door. It was soon followed by an even louder knock.

“Come in.”

Noctis waddled in dressed in his little pyjamas, eyes serious and fierce as he stood rigid in attention like a little soldier.

“Daddy...I wanna ask you permi-shun on something.”

With a raised brow Regis quickly set all his things aside before lifting and placing his son onto his lap.

He slowly smoothed out the messy bangs of his sons hair. “Permission for what?”

The young boy took a deep breath as if bracing himself, his eyes shifting from his father to the ground. The poor thing was rather nervous.

“Me and Luna want to get married.”

The hand petting his head stopped mid stroke. Regis nearly choked on his tongue, his mind suddenly flung into a turmoil of outrage, happiness and fear. Noctis was only a boy! How could the King explain something as complex as this? What if he said something wrong and Noctis would forever have a skewed view of marriage and life?!

Regis didn't think Noctis would be asking these questions just yet. Even worse, the King wasn't prepared to give this sort of speech. Where the hell does one even begin? Well, the parenting book he was gifted some time ago will finally come in handy. Right now, he'll just have to take his chances with improvising. 

Regis took a deep breath and said, “W-Why?”

“She likes my toys. And I think her eyes are pretty.”

He asked, “Is she a nice girl, Noctis? Do you like her very much?”

He nodded his head, his little blue eyes glowing with hope as he bobbed up and down on his fathers lap. “Yes daddy. Please can I keep her? I wanna.”

The King's heart was so close to breaking. His precious little star is already growing up and asking the big question in life - sort of.

“Of course son, but first, you will have to prove to her father how good of a Prince you are. You have to earn her fathers respect and blessing. Are you willing to be a good boy while they are here with us?”

“Yes daddy!” he yelled with conviction. Noctis looked so happy.

“Good. Now go get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow.”

Noctis all but bolted out of the room in excitement. And Regis just knew, his son wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight - and that he himself will need to read the section on marriage in that book he will now need to dig up.

ooOoo

oo

The early morning was warm, and Regis and Cor sat at the table in the bright dining hall. Cor was content on busying himself with reading the morning paper and drinking his coffee. Though a persistent tapping at the other end of the table was starting to eat away at his patience. He spared the King a glance; Regis was drumming his fingers on the table, brow furrowed in deep concentration as he poured himself over a book not so subtly titled ' _Teaching your kids about Marriage, Sex and Life_ '.

Cor sighed. He almost pitied Regis; already having need to explain _that_ part of life to the little runt.

“Everything alright?” The man casually asked.

Regis took a quick sip of his espresso and turned the page. His concentration not faltering for even a second.

“Yes.”

Cor shook his head lightly and tried to continue reading.

The light tapping continued. Normally Regis would have already been occupied at this hour but the Fleuret's were out on the field trip and Regis had been called to an emergency meeting not long ago. Only the children remained in the palace to play around with whatever amused them. So that meant the palace staff's work rosters started earlier than normal, and Regis was using his free time to catch up on some reading. He took another sip and turned the page, fingers resuming the rhythmic beat against the table.

“Regis, that is rather distracting.”

The King said nothing, too busy to pay attention.

There came a sudden soft knock at the door, soon followed by another.

Regis barked, “Enter.”

Noctis pushed through the door and entered timidly by himself, “Daddy?”

The King quickly turned away from his book. “Noctis? Son, it's still very early, is everything fine?”

“I have another question.”

The King stayed silent, and Cor raised his head immediately, intrigued.

Noctis continued, “How do I make babies with Luna?”

“U-uh...” The thick book slowly slipped out of the King's hands and landed on the table with a soft thump. Regis turned to Cor, desperate for some sort of queue as if he hadn't just spent the morning reading a book about it. Cor just shrugged, feigning ignorance.

Regis scowled in response before quickly picking up the book and frantically flipping through the pages, “Well Noctis, about that...uh...” He can't seem to find the page he needed.

“Your dad seems a little stunned, boy, let me show you how it's done.” Cor raised both of his hands, one with a single finger raised, the other making a circle with his thumb and finger. His face composed and deadly serious.

“When a man and a woman need to make a baby they come together and...” Whilst looking the boy dead in the eye, he slowly pushed the single finger into the circle. Noctis's little eyes widened.

There came a sudden roar.

“ _No_!” Regis hurtled the book through the air with god-like force, the item suddenly undergoing a deadly spin as it went straight for it's target with killer intent. Cor dodged it with the simple tilt of his head.

“D-daddy...what does that mean?”

Regis was once again stupefied.

“Just make it easy for yourself, Regis.” Cor finished the last of his coffee before picking up the paper and making his retreat out of the dining hall.

The King had no means of escape or reprieves, so he sighed, feeling a little lost now that he was alone with his curious (and now extremely confused) son. He gentle picked up the boy and placed him on his lap.

“Well, son, where to begin...”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to name Luna's daddy Fred, but knowing this game it's probably gonna be Lumierous Fredericho Leggo or somthin'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so first off, whaddup im back! I was aiming to get a few good chapters in under the assumption that Gamescom would give us a lot of new trailers or info to work with. But it kinda hasn't.  
> As a result I'll be updating whenever a new idea strikes me.  
> So, in response to XxtsunamidevilxX, if you guys have anything in particular you want to see?? or request for what shenanigans the gang will be up to next, leave a comment and I'll be happy to write them for you all in the meantime. (Given its something I can work with).
> 
> Alright, ONWARDS!

ooOoo

Noctis sighed as his fingers danced over the surface of his electronic pad, watching with mild interest as the bright colours flashed and the little man in the screen jumped over yellow cubes. He had his headphones on blaring music loudly, not caring much for the soundtrack his little game provided.

The prince stretched his legs out and sat up from the bean bag chair, hunched over as suddenly the level he was on was starting to become a challenge.

His fingers began flying as he tapped, tapped, _tapped_ on the screen- just a little more! The little man dodged and weaved as the enemies came swarming towards him from dark corners and long pipes. The finishing line was in sight, and Noctis began tapping harder.

That was until a real tap came at his shoulder.

Damnit! He just lost one star of health!

Noctis waved a dismissive hand. Probably Prompto just wanting to sneak out of the palace and mess around in the city - again. It was as if getting their asses handed to them by the King afterwards hadn't taught them a good enough lesson.

“Not now!” He hissed with the typical pubescent drawl.

It can wait till after he-

The tap came again, this time more firmly that it actually hurt.

Ugh, he just lost his second last health star.

“Damnit! Not now Prompto!”

A hand suddenly grabbed at his headphones, trying to pull them off.

What the actual hell?!

Without breaking focus Noctis swung his hand around and scratched as hard as he could, pushing the annoying body away. Prompto always got physical whenever he didn't get his way!

He was so close, just a little more! The little man bounded off his enemies and flew through the air right towards the finish line that finally was only a few steps away.

“Oh yeah! So close! So close!” he yelled.

There came a chastising smack to the side of his head. Noctis's hand suddenly slipped, sending the little man flying right into the jaws of the enemy. The screen turned bright red.

_Game Over._

Noctis stared at it for a while, feeling his absolute rage bubble over. He was going to beat all twenty eight shades of blonde right out of Prompto.

Without thinking, and without a second thought he swung the electronic pad right around as hard as he could, upper cutting the person right up the chin with an almighty hit.

The figure suddenly staggered back in shock, tripping over one of the Prince's stray shoes before hitting his head on the edge of the dresser and instantly passing out face first onto the ground.

Noctis gasped, the pad hit the ground with a soft thud.

Oh Etro...

_What had he done?!_

He was dead.

So very dead.

ooOoo

Noctis paced back and forth fidgeting with his fingers. His palms were sweaty and every little sound was making him jolt.

“You know you're dead right?” chimed Prompto as he poked the unconscious adult body on the floor. He seemed way too amused about this whole situation.

“I know!” snapped the Prince. He kept on pacing like an agitated cat.

“Dead meat.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Deep fried with a side of tomato sauce.” chirped Prompto.

“Mhm.”

“Wrapped up in a body bag and tossed into the river.”

“You're not helping Prompto!”

The blonde grinned, “I know, I'm just happy we'll finally be doing something _exciting_!”

Noctis gaped, “Exciting?! There is no way I am surviving this, and neither will you.”

Prompto rolled his eyes, and gave the unconscious body another poke.

“He's out like a light.”

The Prince finally sat down and placed his head in his hands before giving a long deep groan. There soon came a knock at the door, and Noctis quickly jumped.

“Prompto!”

“Yeah, yeah I got it.” The blonde got up and threw a whole array of stray clothing, pillows and blankets over the body. Once it was fully concealed Noctis cautiously opened the door a crack. His eyes peeped out.

He sighed in relief, “Oh it's only you guys, hurry get in.”

Noctis dragged in Ignis and Gladiolus before he slammed the door shut, pressing his body right up to it just in case.

Ignis cocked his head to the side in confusion, “Well, you did call for us. Whatever is the matter?”

Gladiolus folded his arms and chuckled, “Betcha they did something bad again Iggy. Who's body are we hiding this time guys?”

“Um...” Noctis paled at the sight, and Ignis quickly narrowed his eyes.

Prompto threw his head back and laughed, he lounged along side the suspicious mound and spanked the unconscious mans bottom.

Ignis gasped, “Y-you...what have you both done?! What is under there?”

Gladiolus frowned, though still retaining a grin, believing this all to be a huge joke. “Come on guys just show us.”

With a shared glance Noctis and Prompto went to pulling the mess away from the mound. Gladiolus nudged Ignis who was starting to look a little worried, “Betcha it's a dead body.”

After most of the stuff had been tossed away Noctis paused, before taking a step back.

“You have to promise me...no matter what is under here you will help me...fix it.”

They all nodded.

The Prince finally peeled away the last sheet. And the silence following was almost impregnable.

Ignis's eyes widened. “Well this is quite the...predicament.”

Gladiolus gaped, “Holy- You crazy assholes actually did it!”

“Oh man this is going to be good!” Came Prompto's final remark.

Noctis gulped. They were all dead.

 _So_ dead.

ooOoo

“Well, what exactly was the plan here?” hissed Ignis, casting worried glances down the hallway.

“Hnnng!” Gladiolus, Prompto and Noctis had taken a firm hold onto the ankles of the body and were so far successful in dragging him halfway down the hallway. The body was surprisingly heavy, yet with the help of his friends it was simply a matter of making him slide along the marble floors. The body didn't so much as twitch as they took a turn and knocked the mans head on the corner.

Noctis paused, “I don't know!”

Gladiolus said, “Why don't we just lie him down on the couch downstairs, make it look like he's taking a nap.”

Noctis exclaimed, “No! Because guess what's the first thing he's going to do when he wakes up? Yeah that's right, he's gonna kill me and then lay me on that same couch to make it look like an accident! He'll make my dad believe it too!”

“I say we bury him in the garden.” muttered Prompto.

Gladiolus looked to the side, unusually pensive, “That could work too.”

Ignis ignored the remarks and hushed the Prince, “calm down your highness, I'm sure we can figure something out. Preferably something that would involve no one dying today.”

“I'm really liking Prompto's idea though...” The dejected Prince sighed.

“Absolutely not. We are not burying him alive in the garden.”

Prompto whined, “Not even just a little bit?”

“No!”

“Fine!” The other three said in unison.

ooOoo

All four stood back and watched their fine handy work with a critical eye.

“I say we just leave him there.” said Gladiolus, arms folded.

Prompto shook his head, “Nah, It's way too obvious.”

“You think?!” The Prince retorted.

Ignis huffed in frustration before marching right up to the laundry basket and opening it.

They had stuffed the unconscious body into the hamper, buried him in dirty clothes before placing the lid on top. But nothing could be done about the limbs dangling out the sides.

“This will not do, we must try again!”

With a collective groan all four of them set to dragging the body right out again. It's a miracle that they hadn't been caught yet.

ooOoo

Ignis cocked his head to the side and placed a pensive hand on his chin.

He said, “You know, I actually like this particular idea. When he wakes up it seems less likely he would go on a rampage.”

Prompto, Noctis and Gladiolus all looked at each other before giving Ignis a shake of their heads.

“Yeah...no. It isn't going to work.” the Prince said, already making to once again drag the man away by the ankles.

“Now hold on, take a moment your highness. When he wakes up he'll be under the warm sun and lying down right by the pool. It would be a pleasant surprise.”

“You tried Iggy.” Prompto patted him on the back and helped Noctis pull the unconscious man off the sun chair.

ooOoo

“You know we can't just keep dragging him around forever, we're going to get caught. Either that or he wakes up soon.” said Gladiolus.

“Well it is difficult when we can't reach a decision on where exactly to put him.”

“So what do we do?” asked Prompto, thoughtlessly letting go of the mans ankle. Noctis toppled as the extra support vanished, the halt of dead weight made him slip backwards.

“Prompto!” He hissed as he got up again.

“Ah! Sorry Noct!”

“Now,” Ignis started, “about the-”

There came a sudden sound of footsteps echoing along the halls. All four of them froze. The sounds were rapidly closing in, the click of fine shoes almost a signal for their demise.

“Quick bring him here.” Ignis pointed to one of the chairs that sat beside a drawer, it was more of a decorative piece than an actual functioning piece of furniture.

But nobody wasted time. Gladiolus grabbed the body from behind and dragged him towards it while the other three lifted his arms and legs. In a hurry they made the body slump on the chair, one arm resting on the table, legs haphazardly sprawled about.

They made it just in time with Gladiolus's own father rounding the corner and striding down the hall with urgency. Prompto squeaked.

“Kids.” He greeted, nodding towards them.

“Mr Amicitia, good day.” greeted Ignis.

“Dad.” said Gladiolus.

The other two remained silent, they kept their backs straight as the man came towards them. Betting on all odds that he may just walk right by them. But of course, the Prince's luck had ran out.

“Oh?” The man said, pausing mid stride.

_He noticed who was behind them._

Prompto lost his cool, “I'm sorry it wasn't our fault it was-!”

Gladiolus quickly grabbed onto him and covered the blonde's mouth, he let out a hearty but nervous laugh. Noctis looked too pale to even react.

Ignis started, “Well, you see sir. We were hoping you wouldn't...mention this.”

The elder Amicitia frowned in confusion as he studied the body slumped on the chair.

He finally said, “It's very unlike him to doze off during the day. Especially at this hour.”

“Exactly what I was hoping to ask you. He works very hard for the King, but when we came by he just...dropped. Exhausted most likely. Would you mind not mentioning this to his highness?”

Maybe it was just Ignis being Ignis, or Ignis being rather nervous talking as he felt every word come out rather jumbled. He hoped he hadn't just doomed them all. But the elder Amicitia blinked at them for a second, expression unreadable before he let out a wide smile. Easy to tell he was Gladiolus's father, but it made Ignis all the more nervous.

“Sure, of course. It isn't my business what he does on the job anyway. It's his fault if he falls behind on paperwork.” he said before walking off in a hurry again.

“Bye dad!”

When the man was out of sight and hearing range they all let out a sigh of relief.

“Alright this isn't fun anymore!” Gasped Prompto as Gladiolus removed his gigantic hand.

“He knows.” Was all Gladiolus said.

Noctis was already counting down the last few hours of his life.

“Well, it seems like I have been given no other choice. Follow me.” said Ignis.

ooOoo

oo

ooOoo

The evening rolled about rather quietly, and Regis was enjoying his evening tea and read in the royal lounge without much thought.

A slight cough sounded in the room. Regis sighed and tried to ignore it.

In hindsight he should have asked what the boys had decided to do, but he feared the answer. However as long as nothing was broken or no rules were being violated then he didn't mind.

But time had ticked by and the lounge was eerily silent. What were the boys up to?

In hindsight - he should have guessed something was up when they came running to him an hour earlier. By Etro he should have asked first - it's what he gets for trusting the mischievous boys.

He flipped the page and took another sip of his tea when he heard hurried footsteps come to the doors. They were loud, heavy and quick. Regis sat up, preparing to permit the newcomer inside before extending a greeting - all the while expecting the newcomer to actually knock first.

But oh no.

Today was not the day for that.

And especially not for the head of the royal guard.

Cor burst through the doors with barely restrained fury, his expression disturbingly calm in comparison to how white his knuckles were and the slight enraged shiver he let out. But Regis could tell by the heavy breath of the shogun - and the rather prominent bruise on his forehead - that he was barely keeping it together.

“Well, that is unexpected.” said Regis.

Cor immediately hesitated, realising that the King was in the room. He immediately bowed his head in greeting.

“Your highness, I-”

It was then, that Regis suddenly understood.

With a sigh the King started, “Leo, perhaps you should 'wash up', and whatever it is you came for can wait until tomorrow morning. Agreed?”

“I-don't understand, 'wash up'?”

Oh dear.

Almost pitying the man, he motioned toward the reflecting glass of a cabinet that held fine the glass wear. Cor took a look at himself, and paused for a brief second. Studying the fine detail that mocked him through the reflection.

“I see.”

Regis knew exactly which of the boys decided to take a sharpie and draw all over the older mans face. Writing 'Promp'z waz here' and drawing an arrow towards the mouth, amongst the plethora of other crudely drawn obscenities, didn't leave much to mystery.

Exactly how that was achieved in the first place was something he would have to interrogate them on later.

Cor sighed and turned around, at a complete loss for how to proceed.

Regis chuckled, “My apologies, I will talk to the kids about this.”

“If I find them first I will not go easy on them.” He hissed. And stormed out the room, closing the doors behind him a little too loudly.

If the boys were looking to make their lives difficult in the palace, there was no better method than to piss off the head of security.

“Noctis.” The King barked.

And slowly the boys emerged from their hiding places. Prompto and Gladiolus from behind the curtains, Ignis from the amongst the couch's pillows, and Noctis from behind the Kings chair.

“You boys have exactly one minute to explain yourselves, or I will leave you in Cor's hands tomorrow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME OF THE THINGS THE BOYS DREW: 
> 
> “Promp'z waz Here!” ---->  
> B==D ~~ ~  
> ( . )( . )  
> B]  
> 'L'


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a Skype chat between my fellow sinners. The original idea was not completely mine.  
> ALSO: I'm in the middle of working on those requests for the next chapters - sorry for taking so long. They are almost ready XD.

 

Regis paced back and forth, his feet slowly carrying him to each end of the room in what seemed like an effortless rhythm. A rhythm he has long since gotten used to since Noctis had been born. Regis carried his young child securely in his arms, the boy rested his head on his fathers shoulder whilst idly sucking on his thumb. Content to be safe in the arms of his father as he was cradled to sleep.

Regis turned his head to the side, and at the steady rise and fall of his sons back he made his way out of the lounge, up the stairs and into the heirs room. It was a very generous dwelling, one fit for a Prince his age but almost too lavishly filled with toys and other furnishings any boy could ever want for. The grand bed had already been made, and the housekeepers had done a thorough clean and tidy up of the normally chaotic room.

It was the perfect haven to spend the night in.

Careful not to wake the Prince up, Regis pulled back the thick sheets of the bed and reshuffled a few pillows before slowly peeling his son from his shoulder, and settling him down.

Noctis' eyes shot wide open as his back felt the mattress.

_Oh dear..._

“Daddy!” His little arms instantly shot up to try and grab a hold of his father as Regis stood back up again.

“Noctis, it's already bedtime.”

Noctis whimpered before immediately grabbing onto the stray edges of his fathers overcoat.

“Daddy don't go.”

For a moment Regis looked at his son, wondering perhaps if he could get away with stealing Noctis back to his room for the night. He let a deep sigh escape as he ran his fingers through the fine feather like hair.

“Bed Noctis. I will not say it again.” He said sternly, pulling his son away and tucking the sheets over him.”

“But daddy-”

“No buts.”

Noctis stayed quiet at that. And with a kiss on top of his sons head and a quick 'goodnight', Regis turned off the lights and made a quick retreat before he changed his mind.

With a sigh, he came to an abrupt pause in the middle of the hall. It hadn't been all that long since Noctis started sleeping alone in his new room. The Prince had gotten used to it rather quickly, and initially had no trouble with adapting to the new milestone in his young life. But nothing was ever perfect - Regis could still spot it, that lonely hollowness in his sons eyes that sometimes came forth after he kissed him goodnight.

It hurt to leave. Each and every time. It felt like he were abandoning his child to the uncertainty of a long dark night. But adjustments have to be made for a growing boy, even more so for a Prince. Change had been difficult for the both of them - it felt like yesterday that Noctis was still the screeching pink baby in his arms. Fragile, precious, innocent; survival completely dependent on the person who held him.

And in truth, he would always be his crying little angel no matter what age Noctis becomes.

But for tonight, Regis was certain that he made the right choice.

He barely took a few steps before he heard the slow creak of an opening door followed by the pitter patter of bare feet racing after him. Alarmed, he turned around. Noctis stopped just a few steps away, glossy blue eyes gazing expectedly at his father.

Well....this was certainly _new_.

“No Noctis, to bed.”

The boy pouted.

Regis scooped up his son and Noctis squeaked in response, playfully flailing about as he was carried back to his room. Once he was tucked in again the grumpy pout in his face came back.

“Stay.” He commanded.

Regis assumed that would be the end of it after he closed the door and continued on his way again. But no sooner had he made it to the stairs did pattering feet come chasing after him.

“Noctis....” He sighed. Before turning around and carrying the boy back to his room once more.

He tucked him in again, ensuring the sheets were more secure. For good measure a few soft teddy bears were fetched and neatly placed around the Prince. Good, this should be enough.

This time Regis slowly walked towards the door, tuning his hearing more carefully to the sounds behind him. Waiting for his son to make the first move. Regis took a grip on the door knob and twisted it - a faint rustle of sheets made him pause. He turned around immediately, and little blue eyes widened in shock. The Kings stare kept the Prince frozen mid air with one bare foot hovering over the carpet.

“Stay.” He said again.

Regis opened the door and took a step out. Noctis pursed his lips and fixed his father with a look of betrayal. He moved to get out of bed.

Regis said slowly, as if he were talking to a pup, “no, stay.”

Noctis paused.

“Stay.”

Slowly but surely Regis stepped out, ensuring to keep eye contact up until he closed the door behind him.

For good measure he leaned towards the door and said, “stay.”

There wasn't a single sound that followed after that.

The King sighed in relief, letting his hand on the doorknob relax and drop to his side. Hopefully that's the end of that little scenario, he isn't sure how much he could have taken seeing his son beg for company like that. But no matter. It was time he retired for the night too.

King Regis left the private wing of his sons quarters and went straight upstairs for his own. He pushed the black double doors open and immediately removed his over coat, tossing it onto the chair in front of the dresser. And moving into the wash room he began his pre-bed routine in the company of all too familiar silence.

After everything was clean and done with, he finally patted his face with a wash towel and went to settle in bed.

“Daddy.”

Regis nearly jumped. Noctis was somehow in front of him again. Looking at his father with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He raised his arms up expectedly.

“Noctis, how did-” He stopped himself from saying any more. The little Prince just bobbed up and down and gave a little cry, arms waving in the air and begging to be picked up.

How could he resist the whims of his son any longer? Regis shook his head in defeat before lifting his son in a fell swoop. Noctis leaned his head on his fathers shoulder with arms latching onto his night shirt, in his comfort the young Prince let a few content squeaks escape. There was no removing the boy from his father now.

Regis patted Noctis gently on the back, trying to suppress a chuckle he felt well up in his chest.

Well, it was too late to take him back to his room now, Regis thought with amusement as he dragged the thick duvet off his bed.

Noctis barely made a noise as his father went about to settling himself on one of the reclining seats. He dragged the sheet over them as he finally found a position comfortable enough to see the night through.

He closed his eyes, there was an odd calm he felt in having company tonight and it made him smile. Before he knew it he was humming an old nameless tune, slowly drifting away from consciousness. And for once, sleeping had not been so difficult.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long, but Request 1 is now complete. Sorry I couldn't stick to your prompt completely, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

 

Regis had to admit, this probably wasn't the best idea he has ever had. But after being away from Noctis for so long he decided something ought to be done, more specifically, something special.

Somehow, deciding to cook lunch for his son was the first thing on his mind, and the only task he was really determined to see through. Surely such a task couldn't be too difficult.

The looks the Chef's and attendants gave him as he waltzed into the kitchen - both shocked and equally worried - should have warned him what he would be in for. But he was certain in himself as he smiled and dismissed the staff for the next hour while he alone had the entire kitchen to himself, help was not necessary for today.

Unfortunately the natural instinct to cook seemed to have skipped his generation. He hadn't made anything for himself, even less so for his son, in years. The cooks had always done it for the royal family, and very rarely was he ever allowed into the kitchen or even near a proper steak knife when he was young. A minute or two staring into the empty kitchen Regis figured he'd make something rather basic; difficult to get wrong, yet nutritious and delicious, minimal mess and preparation.

He ran through the possibilities. Meat was good for muscle growth, vegetables ideal for nutrition, yet cheese and bread was a favourite of the kids too. And so was chocolate and ice cream. Yet not so nutritionally rich.

He sifted through the well supplied fridges and pantries, taking stock of what he could use and what he thought he could make. There was so much produce that met his eyes he was soon overwhelmed. He took a step back and stared around the kitchen blankly.

He had no idea what he was doing.

Perhaps if he just picked out a few core ingredients and improvised, maybe inspiration will hit along the way. Time was ticking, and Noctis will be very hungry after his day activity.

Regis grabbed four ingredients at random, without allowing room for hesitation, he pushed up the sleeves of his suit and set about preparing lunch.

ooOoo

Noctis is in his room, finishing up a reading lesson with his teacher when a maid gently knocks on his door. Lunch is ready to be served when he is ready.

And better yet - his father will be joining him.

His little head perks up. “D-Daddy's here?”

She nods.

Noctis is shocked to hear it, for the first time in weeks his dad will be joining him for lunch. He spent long nights praying hard to the goddess to bring his dad back. And she finally responded. First his teacher brings him more books about pretty stars, and now his dad is home with him. The day is suddenly so much brighter.

Noctis jumps in excitement, trying not to laugh in his eagerness to race to the bathroom. His teachers doesn't say much, she simply helps him wash his wands, tidy up his hair and brings him to the waiting maid. The small prince is then escorted out of his room, Noctis hops and skips along the way as he holds her hand tightly. He can't stop smiling so dumbly.

Dad is back, dad is _back._

His heart is pounding in his chest as he sees the dining room. The doors are ajar, and from between them his faithful companion, Umbra pops his head out.

The prince cries out in a shrill voice, “Umbra!”

The black and white canine barks in response, and his head disappears back inside. Umbra was always the first to the dining room when food is being made. He usually likes to pick up the scraps that Noctis normally finds yucky. Though the prince quickly learned that dogs do not like lettuce, and that it is nearly impossible to explain to his father why so many vegetables are on the floor.

But being in such a good mood Noctis swears he will eat whatever is on his plate this time, anything to make his father happy and hopefully stay to play with him after lunch.

The maid smiles at him, and pushes the door.

Noctis zooms inside so fast and so quickly he spots a tall black figure and simply hones in on it's legs. He collides face first with the back of a chair, and falls over on his rear. He shakes his head.

The room is empty?

He sees no foods or plates on the table. The curtains to the windows are pulled back, and the guards are missing. No royal cook and serving man to wait on him or even bring him to his seat. His father is nowhere in sight either.

He gets up on his feet.

“Dad!” He calls out.

“Noctis? Sit down my boy, I'll be right out.”

He smiles and instinctively moves towards the voice, but it's coming from the door where all the food comes out of, and he stops. He knows he's not allowed in there, so he heads for the table where Umbra is lying in wait for him. The prince begins pushing his chair across, the legs dragging across the carpet made it a challenge, but eventually he manages to get his chair next to his fathers at the head of the table. Hopefully his dad won't mind sitting right next to him for once.

He hops on and patiently waits, swinging his small legs back and forth as he does so. There is an odd clattering in the kitchen, and Regis finally emerges. He's missing his cape, tie and blazer, and the sleeves of his black dress shirt are rolled back as he carries two plates and two tall glasses of orange juice with him.

Noctis sees the odd food stains on his shirt but doesn't dwell on it. He bounces on his chair, excited.

“Here we go.” Regis proudly sets everything on the table.

As the boy stares at his plate, he can't quite comprehend what he sees. He strains to keep the smile on his face.

“What is it dad?”

It's literally a thick charred square, oozing pale yellow. Noctis turns his head to the side to look at it better. He pokes it and finds it hard and crusty.

“Toasted broccoli, cheese and chicken sandwich. And a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.” Regis says with a smile and ruffling the prince's hair.

It's _charred_ black, almost as black as his own hair.

With reluctance, Noctis picks it up and gulps. He doesn't want to hurt his fathers feelings, he may never cook for him again if he complains. The prince closes his eyes and takes a big mouthful of the sandwich. The crispy black is sour on his tongue and the bread hard and crispy against his mouth. He forces himself to chew, the soft oozy cheese fills his mouth, and soon he's hit with the earthy taste of the hard broccoli and tenderness of the chicken pieces.

It's terrible.

Noctis breathes in through his nose and swallows, he seizes the tall glass of juice and nearly downs half the contents in one gulp. At least the orange juice tasted amazing.

“How is it?” His father asks.

Noctis slowly looks up. Guilt crosses his face, and then Regis's smile falls.

“I know...it would be better to not eat the bread part.”

The prince nodded as they began eating again. He opens up his toasted sandwich and picks at the chicken bits and more reluctantly, the broccoli. He sneaks a peak up at his father just as he begins to eat; after a big bite, Regis makes a face as he tastes his home made concoction. He seizes his glass and drinks it with more gusto.

Regis looks at his son. “I feel this is unsafe to eat in it's current state. What do you think?”

Noctis slowly nods his head.

“You know, I heard there's a nice place close to the palace that does good burgers and chips. How does that sound?”

The prince's eyes widen and nearly sparkle at the prospect of a cheeseburger with delightfully golden fries on the side. Noctis jumps, “Yeah, I love burgers!”

“I'll have someone send them up for us. In the meantime, how about we take that ball I bought you for a spin in the courtyard?”

Today is...certainly unlike any other.

All Noctis could do is smile and just hug his father tightly. His comforting hand runs over his hair, petting him.

“I'm sorry I failed making lunch, son.”

Noctis shakes his head. “I wanna play ball now!”

The prince chugs the last of the juice before he runs towards the door with Umbra barking. Regis laughs, before doing the same. He gets out of his chair and takes a final pitiful look at the burnt sandwiches - Umbra suddenly dives onto the table and snaps up both meals in his jaws. He runs off before Regis could stop him.

Oh well, he'll get it right another time, and make sure the dog stayed out of the room. For now, he has to keep doing his best to make his son happy. Regis takes hold of his sons small hand, and together they walk side by side out of the dinning room and into the courtyard where the bright sun awaited them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request 2 is in the works ^^


End file.
